Ring around the Rosies
by mamisenpai
Summary: Ring around the rosies, a pocket full of posies, Ashes, Ashes. We all fall down...


5 months ago-

"Aniki ,aniki ! Carry me!"

"Ah,Yong Soo. Up you go!"

The sound of their laughter filled the air."Ring around the rosey. A pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down..."Russia came into the room pushing a baby pram.

"Yao-yao~ look what i got!"

"A pram aru?"

"Da~do you like it?"

"er..."

present-

"Ok,i managed to get the clip off the CCTV's in the inn. It has really outdated technology. So you'll know what to expect."

4 months ago, China, Russia and South Korea were found dead in an abandoned inn.

The nations (America, England, Germany and japan(he brought in the tape)) present are investigating on what happened.

The cassette was put into the player. The screen of the TV was all fuzzed up at first. Then blurry black and white pictures started playing on the screen. Not much could be seen or heard through the most of the thing

* * *

-Whats was shown on the tape-

Yao put Yong Soo to bed and walked back to his room. Ivan wad sitting at the edge of his bed and looked up when he saw Yao walking in. He patted the space next to him and said something. Yao tensed up and shook his head profusely.

"*fuzz*...Yao~ come lets*fuzz* together..."

"No aru!*fuzz*no! No! Go away!"

Ivan grabbed Yao and pinned down onto the bed. His struggling and screaming really annoyed Ivan. He said something and took out a chopper from behind his back. Yao's struggling was replaced with trembling and soft muttering.

"

*Fuzz*...Ivan! Stop this! What are you doing aru?

The chopper still held its place in his hand. It never left till the very end.

Stab went the chopper

slice, slash and gash

Chop went the chopper

And off went Yao's screamed and screamed but Ivan didn't stop.

"ring around the rosey

a pocket full of poseys

ashes, ashes we all fall down"

Ivan smiled and sang

as he stabbed and slashed away.

Soon Yao stopped moving, he stopped breathing and stopped struggling, he became very quiet

Little Yong Soo woke up from a bad dream, he heard sounds coming from aniki's room and he wondered what was going on. He crawled out of bed and walked till he reached the outside of his aniki's door

His eyes went wide, his jaw hung loose. As he took in what had just happened before his eyes

poor little Yong Soo ,he saw everything . Through and through.

He saw the chopper going

slice ,slash and gash

he saw the chopper going chop

he saw aniki's arm lying on the floor

Poor little Yong Soo. it was too much for him something inside him cracked, as Ivan walked away.

Little Yong Soo walked over to his aniki's side and his knees buckled. His head hung loose and he didn't know why but he started laughing out loud.

: Aniki*fuzz*...carry me..Open your eyes*fuzz*smile for me like you *fuzz* to..."

But of course, Yao did not respond. Just then something clicked in little Yong Soo's messed up mind.

Revenge...

* * *

XXX Yong soo's POV XXX(he's thinkning of himself as 3rd person)

little yong soo doesn't know why

he doesn't know why,

why Ivan killed his beloved aniki

He had loved him so much

he still did not understand

, but Yong soo knew one thing, that Ivan had to pay.

A life for a life.

the last thing little yong soo remembered

was that song Ivan sang

"ring sround the rosy

a pocket full of poseys

ashes ,ashes we all fall down"

Since he holds that song so dear , why not leave a message?

Little yong soo's hand creeps up towards his right eye. He dug his fingers into his eye sockets and ripped the contents out. There was a shock of pain slicing through his skull. But he didn't feel it. He only heard the drip, drip, dripping of his blood and the taste of rusted iron; blood trickling into his mouth.

Little yong soo raises his bloody hand and starts to write on the wall

R-I-N-G-A-R-O-U-N-D-T-H-E-R-O-S-E-Y...

After little yong soo was done, he picks up the chopper lying on his aniki's bed and staggers out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ivan was walking along the hallway, singing his song. Little yong soo was creeping up on him. The tape suddenly got really fuzzed up and nothing could be seen. Only screaming could be heard.

When the screen was clear again, it showed little yong soo chopping Ivan up.

With a slash and slice, Ivan's head came off.

Ivan's scream was suddenly cut off as his head came rolling off his shoulders.

Little yong soo stood there. Feeling woozy. His clothes were drenched with blood. Blood from his own eyes and blood from his kill. He crawled down the staircase and stood there to face it.

Everything was so still. So quiet. Nothing moved or made a sound for over a minute and suddenly there was a sound coming from the top of the stairs. Like someone walking down

"Bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom..."Ivan's head came rolling down the stairs and it hit little yong soo's ankle. He faced down, picked it up and cradled it in his arms.

"Ring around the rosey, a pocket full of poseys, ashes, ashes we all fall ...down." little yong soo then sat down on the steps and fell dead.

The tape then stopped playing and the TV the tape was playing in blacked out.

* * *

First, first first first story i decided to put fanfiction

I know its a really suck-ish story. But it was just from some nightmare i had last night. DX

Please be gentle with the criticism


End file.
